Poison Never Tasted So Good
by ilikepizza2213
Summary: Suddenly my vision took on a pinkish haze; I smiled, and slurred, "You're beautiful" This is the story of the time I drank a love potion. Cliché, I know, but it's true.


This is the story of the time I drank a love potion. Cliché, I know but it's true. It just so happens that 100 years ago or something some lady made a love potion to capture the heart of some dude, but she left out one ingredient. That ingredient was vital for the potion to work properly, so the stuff didn't work. So she sealed it up and my best friend found it. Now we're pretty caught up. It goes a little something like this…

Oh! I almost forgot! My name is Twist. I don't really know my last name or my real first name either. I live in an apartment with my favorite people in the whole world: The Fresh Beats. Shout, the genius that loves to move and groove, Kiki, the big sister that I never wanted, a-and Marina, the blue-clad beauty that bangs a bumping beat! She's my best friend but I want to be so much more. I didn't know that until recently, though.

It was like 11:58 at night and I was thirsty. All I had in my fridge was food and sour milk so I crossed the Main Room to Marina's room. "Psst! 'Rina, open the door," I not-so-whispered. As my knuckle brushed past the door, it slid open. I tiptoed into the room and passed a pink heart-shaped bottle on her coffee table. Before I could shrug my shoulders and walk away I suddenly grabbed the bottle and drank its contents. It tasted like lemonade and was sort of thick like syrup. My face flushed and a yawn escaped my lips. 'Why am I suddenly tired? ' Puzzled, I went to my room and dropped to sleep.

The next morning I was up before the others, which was weird. All morning I felt alert, as if waiting for Banjo to pounce on me; until I saw Marina. She was **beautiful**. I don't know why I never noticed, spending like 9 years with the girl, I would have noticed when she started looking so, so, so **gorgeous**. My face started to heat up. Am I blushing? She crouched down to my level, because I was sitting, giving me a generous view of her beautiful blue orbs. "Are you okay? You look kind of red," she asked me. 'Say something! Say something!' Suddenly my vision took on a pinkish haze; I smiled, and slurred, "You're beautiful." The realization of what I said sunk in and my hands flew up to my mouth. We sat there for a while until she nervously said, "I'm going to get dressed now, ok?" I just noticed she was wearing her summer pajamas, a blue camisole and purple basketball shorts. My face heated up again.

Something like 4 hours later we were all bored. And Kiki came up with the Idea that we could go to the beach. Naturally I agreed. You could say that I used to have a little crush on the brunette, but now I don't feel that much. We retreated to our monochromatic rooms to prepare. I packed up and started out the door until I saw our 6th grade class picture. It was taken a few days before Kiki transferred to the school. I found Shout, then me, then at last Marina. I lost control and bent down and pecked the picture of my 11-year-old best friend. I walked into the Main Room, not believing what I just did.

When we got to the beach, the Shout and Kiki ran into the cold ocean, leaving Marina and me to unpack the car. Why did Shout preorder an extra-large trunk again? Towels, umbrellas, a picnic basket, MY picnic basket, our beach bags, and my awesome crocodile-shaped floatie came out of the trunk of our blue car. However, my mind was on my beautiful best friend that was standing next to me. My hands were shaking so had that I dropped some things. Marina picked them up for me. But as she did, her delicate fingers brushed mine and my face broke out in fresh redness. "I-I gotta go," I stammered and ran down to our spot on the beach with the stuff I DIDN'T drop. I dashed into the bathroom and stood at the mirror, dousing my warm face with cold water. I looked up into the glass to give myself a pep-talk. My sight roamed across my facial attributes and stopped on my eyes. I tried to get a better look and saw that my eyes were larger, shinier and... _**Pink?**_ Last time I checked, my eyes were blue. I closed them and shook my head to clear it. I glanced back to see my eyes had regained thier pale Aqua shade With flecks of darker blue and black; just how they were supposed to be. A triumphant smile appeared on my face, betraying how confused I felt inside.


End file.
